dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pokémon Films
This is a list of films and specials for the original Pokémon anime series. Pokémon films feature the main cast of the television series and precede the premiere of each season. All have been directed by Kunihiko Yuyama. =Films= Pokémon: The First Movie Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Michael J. Haigney |translation = Paul Taylor |recorded = 1999 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1998 }}Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (ポケットモンスター ミュウツーの逆襲 Pocket Monsters Mewtwo no Gyakushū), is the first theatrical Pokémon movie. It premiered on July 18, 1998 in Japanese theaters. The film is 75-minutes long, not including the 20-minute short preceding the film titled Pikachu's Vacation, or the 10-minute prologue added to later Japanese releases (see below). The English-language adaptation, produced by Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment and licensed by Warner Bros., was released in North America on November 10, 1999. Cast Additional Voices *Michael J. Haigney *Rachael Lillis *Tara Sands *Eric Stuart Video Releases *3-pack with Movies 2 & 3 External Links *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon: The Movie 2000 Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Michael J. Haigney |translation = Paul Taylor Michael J. Haigney Norman J. Grossfeld |recorded = 2000 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1999 }}Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (劇場版ポケットモンスター 幻のポケモン ルギア爆誕 Maboroshi no Pokémon Rugia baku tan), is the second theatrical Pokémon movie. It premiered on July 17, 1999 in Japanese theaters, along with its respective animated short called Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. The English version was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and released in the United States by Warner Bros. on July 21, 2000. Cast Additional Voices *Norman Altman *Michelle Goguen *Rachael Lillis *Emily Niebo *Kayzie Rogers *Eric Stuart Video Releases *3-pack with Movies 1 & 3 External Links *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Michael J. Haigney |translation = Paul Taylor Michael J. Haigney Norman J. Grossfeld |recorded = 2001 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2000 }}Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown (結晶塔の帝王 ＥＮＴＥＩ Kesshōtō no Teiō ENTEI), is the third theatrical Pokémon movie. It premiered on July 8, 2000 in Japanese theaters. The Pokémon protagonists are the Unown and Entei. The English version was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and released in the United States by Warner Bros. on April 6, 2001. Cast Additional Voices *Rachael Lillis *Kayzie Rogers *Tara Sands Video Releases *3-pack with Movies 2 & 3 External Links *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon 4Ever Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Jim Malone |translation = Norman J. Grossfeld |recorded = 2002 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2001 }}Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi - Voice of the Forest (セレビィ時を超えた遭遇 Serebī Toki wo Koeta Sougū), is the fourth theatrical Pokémon movie. It premiered on July 7, 2001 in Japanese theaters. The animated short that precedes this movie is Pikachu's PikaBoo!. The English adaption of the film was released on October 11, 2002 in the United States, produced by 4Kids Entertainment and distributed by then Disney subsidiary Miramax Films, who would take over from Warner Bros. starting with this film. Cast Video Releases *4-pack with Movies 5-7 External Links *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon 4Ever'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon Heroes Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Jim Malone |translation = Paul Taylor |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2002 }}Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias (水の都の護神 ラティアスとラティオス Mizu no Miyako no Mamorigami Ratiasu to Ratiosu), is the fifth theatrical Pokémon movie. It premiered on July 13, 2002 in Japanese theaters. The animated short that precedes this movie is Pikachu's PikaBoo!. The English adaptation was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and distributed by Miramax Films (a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company), and saw a limited release in the United States on May 16, 2003, before being released to video and DVD in January 2004. Cast Additional Voices *Wayne Grayson *Ted Lewis *Rodger Parsons *Kayzie Rogers *Tara Sands *Michael Sinterniklaas *Eric Stuart *Kerry Williams Video Releases *4-pack with Movies 4, 6 & 7 External Links *''Pokémon Heroes'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon Heroes'' at the Internet Movie Database =Specials= Pokémon: The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Michael J. Haigney |translation = Paul Taylor |recorded = 2000 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1999 }}Pokémon: The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin (ミュウツーの誕生 Mewtwo no Tanjō) is a ten-minute anime short added to the beginning of Mewtwo Strikes Back in all television airings in Japan and in the Japanese home video releases from the third one onward, and it was first shown on TV Tokyo on July 8, 1999, while its first home video release was on VHS on November 12, 1999. This short increases the movie's length from 75 to 85 minutes. Although the short was created to be later used in the United States, the North American theatrical version (November 10, 1999) removed the short due to it being too dark and morose for the film's American "G" rating. On March 21, 2000, Mewtwo Strikes Back was released on home video in the United States, and both the VHS and the DVD included the first two minutes of the short dubbed in English, with the VHS these scenes were added to the beginning of the movie while in the DVD they were included as an extra. The full English dub of the short was first found in a Japanese DVD of the movie released on June 23, 2000, which contained both Japanese and English audio tracks. It was later included in the Special Features of the international DVD of Mewtwo Returns, released on August 17, 2001 in Australia and on December 4, 2001 in the United States. Cast Additional Voices *Eric Stuart *Veronica Taylor External Links *''Pokémon: The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Michael J. Haigney |translation = Paul Taylor |recorded = 2001 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2000 }}Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (ミュウツー！我ハココニ在リ Myūtsū! Ware wa koko ni ari) is a special hour-long episode of the Pokémon anime series, and is a direct sequel to Pokémon: The First Movie. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 30, 2000. It went direct-to-video in the United States on December 4, 2001. Cast Additional Voices *Michael J. Haigney *Rachael Lillis *Kayzie Rogers *Tara Sands *Eric Stuart Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:Pokémon Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Series and Movies based on Nintendo Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Anime Films from the 2000's